


The Day Dean Walked Away

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean walked into a diner with Sam for lunch. He walks away after finding what he’s always wanted.





	The Day Dean Walked Away

**The Day Dean Walked Away**

 

She rushed around the small diner, taking orders, filling drinks, bringing out plates of food. She’d been doing this for years, in different cities all over the country. She was fulfilling her promise to her dad’s best friend.

“Don’t follow us into this life, (Y/N).” Bobby pleaded. “Do something else.”

At first, she worked a few months in one small town, saved up as much money as she could, and then left for the next stop. It wasn’t exactly the life Bobby wanted for her, but she had to keep moving. She didn’t want him to find her.

Her life was similar to that of a hunters. It always would be. The moving constantly, looking over her shoulder. She’d been able to get away with moving every few months for a long time, but then she realized that she had to stay put for at least six months. That six months became a year, and now she was finally settling. She was trying anyway. (Y/N) was always on alert. Always looking….

“You lucky bitch!” (Y/BFF/N) nudged her. “The two best looking men I’ve seen in a long time just walked in here and sat in your section.”

(Y/N) laughed and walked to the table. “Welcome to Mel’s! Can I get you some…..”

She froze. He was there. Sixteen years she’d been hiding from him and he was there.

“(Y/N).” He whispered.

The other man turned around. “You work here.”

She nodded. “Um..drinks? And specials. We have…”

“I don’t give a shit about the specials, Sweetheart.” He kept his voice level. His intense green eyes stayed focus one her (Y/E/C) eyes. “I looked for you.”

“Not here.” She pleaded. “Please. I need this job.”

“Two coffees.” Sam said. “Dean, not here.”

She walked back to (Y/BFF) and took a deep breath. “You know how I kind of picked you up a few years back in Flagstaff?”

(Y/BFF) laughed. “You were there for a year and I knew you were leaving. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I didn’t want to lose you. I had nothing holding me down there.”

“I never told you why we move so much. You’ve never asked. The man with the shorter hair who just walked….”

“Is that….” (Y/N) knew the question.

“Yep.”

“Shit! How’d he find you?”

“I have no idea.” (Y/N) looked back. “Coffees. Two. Both black.”

“Sure.” (Y/BFF) watched the table. “I can take it…”

“No, I’ve been running for far too long.” (Y/N) carried the coffees to the Winchesters.

Dean looked at her. “You live close by?”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

(Y/N) nodded. “We should, Dean.”

Sam ordered their food and (Y/N) put their order in. Fifteen minutes later the order came up and she set it down at their table. “Need anything else?”

They shook their heads and she saw Dean watching her. She bit her lip and started wiping down a few of the now empty tables.

The bell above the door sounded and she looked up quickly. Panic set in.

“Hey, Mom!”

“Hey, Sweetheart,” (Y/N) said. “Where’s Steven?”

“He’s coming.” The young girl held up a paper. “I got an A!”

“That’s great!” She hugged her. “How’d your brother do?”

“B plus.”

(Y/N) saw the Winchesters watching. Sam had a small smile, an understanding in his eyes. Dean looked shocked, confused, angry, happy, sad. How his face could show so much emotion with one simple look, she never knew.

The bell sounded and a tall young man walked in. He walked straight to (Y/N) and shrugged. “I got a B on my paper.”

“That’s great, Sweetie. You two really worked hard on that.”

Dean was on his feet then. “(Y/N)?”

The teenagers looked at him and then looked at each other. (Y/BFF) walked over and ushered them to the back. The diner was empty. It closed after lunch and (Y/N) and (Y/BFF) were tasked with the last of the cleaning and taking care of the daily deposit.

“I’ll go….” Sam stood up. He didn’t leave. He followed (Y/BFF) and the kids into the back.

“Did you leave because….”

“No,” She shook her head. “I left because Bobby told me to. He knew that John wanted us away from each other. I left and I found out I was pregnant later. I didn’t know I was having twins until Steven came out right after Samantha.”

“Samantha and Steven?”

“Yeah,” She bit her lip. “I kept moving around a lot until they started school. We’d stay longer than. I hated not staying in a school for more than a month. When they started high school, I knew it was time to stay put. It wasn’t fair to move them around and not give them a chance at the high school experience we didn’t have.”

“You’re hunting?”

“No, I left that behind the moment those two lines popped up.” She told him. “(Y/BFF) and I because friends a few years ago. She’s the only connection I’ve made. I never told her anything…”

“Not even about us?”

“Well,” (Y/N) smiled. “A little.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “ _ **I’m trying my best to be polite here**_. I am so angry that you never called me. I looked for you. I spent a year looking for you when my dad was working cases and I was suppose to be researching crap for him.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” (Y/N) felt the tears coming. “I was scared. I knew that John…”

“Just stop!” Dean slammed his fist on the table.

“Hey!” The kids walked in from the kitchen. “Don’t yell at my mom!” Samantha said.

Dean looked at the children. His children. He felt something he’d never felt before. He looked at his son, already as tall as Sam, but the splitting imagine of Dean at that age. His eyes went to his daughter. Petite, shorter than her brother, but a strong, powerful presence.

“They….these two….” Dean looked at (Y/N).

“I think you two know who this is.” (Y/N) looked at her children.

Dean’s eyes had tears. “I wish like hell I had known.”

“It’s not your fault,” She touched his shoulder. “It's….”

“I’m Dean.” He looked from his son to his daughter. “Your Dad.”

Steven surprised him by extending his hand. Samantha shocked him even more by rushing into his arms.

“I thought you’d come one day.” She said. “I hoped so anyway.”

“Samantha,” (Y/N) said gently. “He’s not staying.”

“He’s not?”

Dean knew she was right. He wouldn’t stay. They would wrap up their case and leave town. They never came back to the same town twice so…. “I can’t stick around.”

“Maybe we can see you again.” Steven said.

“I want that.” Dean said, running his teeth over his top lip. “It’s not…It’s not possible.”

“You didn’t come on purpose?” Samantha asked.

Dean considered his answer. “I’ve been looking for your mom for a really long time.” He looked at her. “I’ve loved your mother since I was a kid. When she left, it tore my world apart.”

(Y/N) was shocked by his words. Dean had never expressed….love…

“I looked everywhere. I’ve looked for years. I never gave up but I wasn’t sure I’d see her again.” He smiled. “We came in here for lunch because I felt a pull. I felt like I needed to come in here. When I saw your mom, I felt something I haven’t felt in sixteen years.” He looked at (Y/N). “And you two…You’re amazing.”

“You can’t just leave.” Samantha said. “Mom!”

“Dean,” she started.

“Maybe….” He thought. “Maybe one of Bobby’s old cabins.”

“Would be nice and quiet.” She said.

“I can’t promise when.” Dean looked at all three of them. “I can’t promise it’ll be in the next year…”

“Why?” Steven asked. “You can’t just walk in here and walk away!”

“Are you happy?” Dean asked.  “Are you happy with this life? With your Mom?” They slowly nodded their heads. He kissed the kids on the top of their heads. “Then I have to walk away until….another time.”

“Dean, this…”

He paused in front of her. “I can’t believe…”

“I don’t expect you to forgive me.” She said, tears falling.

He smiled softly and wiped the tears with his fingers. “I can’t forgive you, (Y/N), because that would mean you did something wrong.”

“Dean…”

He looked at the kids. Maybe… He grabbed a napkin and scribbled a few numbers down. “If you want to call or text or something.”

He walked to the door. Sam was in front of it. “Move, Sammy.”

“Don’t do this.” Sam said. “Dean, this is something you want. It’s something you…”

“And drag them into the abyss with us? No!” He said. “Move!”

Sam walked out first. Dean stopped and looked back. Steven was standing between his mother and sister, holding them both close.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said. “I….” He left before he did the one thing he knew he couldn’t do.

Dean Winchester walked away before he stayed and ruined three more lives.


End file.
